


The Ghost And Daniel Jackson

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Ghost Sex, M/M, Past Time, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even death can keep Captain O'Neill from Doctor Jackson's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost And Daniel Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the film 'The Ghost And Mrs. Muir'.

### 1890, Westport, Maine

The prim and proper Walter Harriman reluctantly agreed to show Eagles Nest to the elegant, young widower.

Sniffing down his long, pinched nose, he escorted the slim, bespectacled gentleman to the side of the cottage.

Why the stiff-necked New Englanders insisted on calling a large and well-appointed home a cottage was beyond the ken of Walter.

Eagles Nest sat high above the sea, on a barren and windswept crag; the view of ocean and horizon, endless.

The cottage was neat, painted white and reminiscent of a seagoing vessel. A widow’s walk overlooked an overgrown garden; roses, wild and still profuse, trailed up a badly weathered trellis. Even the leaden sky could not take away from the charm of the cottage and garden.

“Doctor Jackson, are you quite sure you wish to see Eagles Nest? It’s really off the beaten path, Sir.”

There was no way Mr. Harriman could realize being off the beaten path merely added to the charm of Eagles Nest. “I think it’s charming. And the price is within my means, Mr. Harriman,” Daniel replied stiffly.

He was loath to discuss his finances with anyone, but he had no choice. If he were to find a house in which to lodge, there had to be at least a superficial discussion of finances.

“Please, Doctor Jackson. I’m certain we can find something more suitable to your means.”

Daniel turned from his inspection of the cottage to look at Mr. Harriman. The man reminded him of nothing so much as a frightened mouse, or perhaps a rabbit. His pallid skin, and balding, pink head did nothing but add to the illusion. Daniel smiled to himself at his flight of fancy.

Daniel truly had no cause for his amusement. Until recently, Daniel was himself as mild and as frightened as a mouse or a rabbit, at least in his personal relationships.

Feeling the need to assert himself, even to so harmless and soft a creature as Harriman, Daniel made an instant decision. “Mr. Harriman, Eagles Nest is perfect. I’d like to sign the lease as soon as possible.”

“Doctor Jackson, you haven’t even seen the inside. I tell you, I don’t believe it will suit,” Harriman again tried to dissuade Daniel.

“Mr. Harriman! I think you are forgetting your place, Sir. Please, allow me to make up my own mind,” Daniel declared. He’d had far too many decisions taken out of his hands over the last several years to allow Harriman to continue his attempt to dissuade him out of taking Eagles Nest.

~~~~~

_Captain Jonathon ‘Jack’ O’Neill watched Harriman attempt to talk the young man out of renting Eagles Nest. Looking over Doctor Jackson, he felt long dormant emotions begin to stir._

_Jack could not recall ever being so – so – taken with someone at first sight._

_Jackson was tall and slender – his eyes, the enchanting blue of the waters off Capri; Jack could see this even with the spectacles the man wore. His hair was well cut and a honeyed brown, lightly streaked with hints of burnished gold._

_And his skin -- it seemed to gleam like fine, old ivory. His mouth was perfection; full and sensuous lips that seemed most comfortable in a sexy pout._

_Jack had managed to run off every other person who thought to rent his home. This was the first prospect Harriman had brought by in over a year._

_The others had all been well fed, middle-class bores looking for an escape from the city during the hot summer months. Their equally well-fed and boring children had set Jack’s teeth on edge._

_This Doctor Jackson seemed to be cut from an entirely different cloth. It was early fall for one thing and he was alone for another._

_Jack was intrigued enough to put off his usual game of running prospects off his property. He decided to wait – and see._

~~~~~

Reluctantly, Walter Harriman allowed Daniel to enter the cottage. He was unable to hide his nervous glances over his shoulders at nearly every step, or the wild look that came into his eyes as they moved deeper into the house.

“Mr. Harriman, are you – are you feeling alright?” Daniel finally asked, unable to ignore the other man’s odd behavior.

Pulling his overly starched collar from his throat, Harriman attempted to explain. “It’s just that – well, you see – um, Eagles Nest has a bit of a – a bit of a reputation, Sir. Not that I believe any of it you understand!”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t understand. Would you care to explain it to me?” Daniel gently asked. Harriman’s odd manners were making Daniel nervous. He spoke gently so as not to excite the man any further.

“The agency has been unable to rent Eagles Nest since it came on the market. The first three tenants left in the middle of the night, not even bothering to inform us or even to demand their funds returned to them,” Harriman said in a breathless, high-pitched voice. “No other tenant has lasted in the house longer than one hour.”

“I would think then, Sir, you would be glad to be rid of Eagles Nest.”

“No, Doctor Jackson. Yes, I would like your business, but not for this cottage. You seem to be a person of some refinement. I don’t believe this house would suit you.”

“You still have not told me the problem, Sir,” Daniel said. Harriman’s answers had done nothing more than confuse him.

“It’s – it’s – haunted, Sir. Haunted by the ghost of the former owner – a sea Captain --Captain Jack O’Neill, now dead five years.”

“Was he – was he… murdered?” Daniel whispered.

“Oh, no, Sir. Dead by his own hand.”

At Harriman’s confession, a sharply cold wind blew through the house, slamming the door they’d entered through.

Much to Daniel’s surprise, the real estate agent jumped and very quickly ran out the door.

Daniel trotted after him, swearing he could hear laughter following him out the door.

Daniel caught up with Mr. Harriman, who was already perched atop his buggy and told him he would take Eagle’s Nest for the next three months with an option for long term leasing.

Harriman looking at Daniel as though he were insane, simply said, “It’s your money, Doctor Jackson.”

“Yes, Mr. Harriman, it is. I’d like to sign the paperwork today. I’m also going to impose on you for a ride back to Eagles Nest once I’ve picked up some supplies.”

Both men were quiet during the ride back to the real estate office, each lost in their own thoughts. Once there, the paperwork was quickly signed and Walter agreed to take Daniel back to the cottage in an hour’s time.

Daniel left the small office and headed for the General Store. He picked up enough supplies to last until his manservant arrived. The thought of Teal’c forced Daniel into yet another review of his recent past.

Daniel had never been more grateful to Teal’c than three days before, when he left his father-in-law’s house. Teal’c, more friend than servant had stood between Daniel and his sister-in-law, refusing to allow the harridan access to the beleaguered Daniel.

Five years ago, Daniel had been as happy as was possible for a man of his constantly questing and passionate nature to be. A professor of history at the prestigious Harvard University, he had been enticed to take a sabbatical by Sir William Matthew Flinders Petrie.

Sir Petrie had required young, intelligent men to aid him in his endeavors to dig up and study the glorious past that was Egypt. A strong back and an open mind were the primary requirements in the fledging field of archeology -- if one had no access to a large fortune.

Daniel, curious and fascinated by the opportunities archeology could offer, agreed to accompany Sir Petrie to Giza.

Kasuf, the head of the village in which Daniel lodged, had taken an immediate liking to Daniel, as had his daughter Sha’re, and son, Skaara. Without quite knowing how it had happened, shortly before Daniel left Egypt, he found himself married to Sha’re.

He thought it was a better situation than had he married the English woman who’d been in hot pursuit of him. And marriage it would have been. Sarah had thrown herself at Daniel and attempted on numerous occasions to push him into one compromising situation after another.

Sarah Gardner had shown up in Giza about a month after Daniel. No one knew much about her; although she seemed to be genteel and educated, but somewhat down on her luck, she was a mystery. When her bold behavior toward Daniel had gone unanswered, she had still managed to land on her feet when Skaara, against all advice to the contrary, married her.

Teal’c, a quiet, intelligent man was in charge of the local workers. A born diplomat, he’d taken a liking to Daniel and had appointed himself as protector, friend and guardian angel after he’d witnessed one of Sara’s many attempts to compromise Daniel.

Daniel found he had more in common with Teal’c than most of his colleagues. When it came time to go back to Harvard, Daniel left with his wife, in-laws and Teal’c in tow. Kasuf, as it turned out had plenty of money, but no connections to get a visa to the United States. He, Sha’re, Skaara, Sarah and Teal’c all returned as dependents of Doctor Daniel Jackson.

Daniel soon had cause to regret his impetuous marriage when the women in his new family rode roughshod over his quiet, academic lifestyle.

Sha’re was a loving but demanding wife. She demanded time from Daniel he would normally have given over to his studies and he soon resented the time taken from his research.

Sarah, a bright social butterfly demanded entry to what small social life was offered by the University. She demanded Daniel and Sha’re accompany her and Skaara to Boston for the opera and other entertainment offered by the small, but cosmopolitan city.

Even her pregnancy and the subsequent birth of her daughter, Cassandra, didn’t quench her thirst for frivolity.

She badgered Skaara to take her to New York and in this one thing he was able to thwart her. He insisted she could not be that far from their daughter. It was unheard of for women in Egypt to leave their children for extended lengths of time except in the most extreme circumstances; Skaara adhered to that standard of motherhood, despite the daily pleas from Sarah .

Daniel didn’t mind the time he spent with his father-in-law or brother-in-law, even if he didn’t exactly enjoy it. They were both quiet men who weighed their words carefully when they spoke. They also spent a great deal of time self-reflecting.

Kasuf was aware he’d badly spoiled Sha’re -- and Skaara was repenting in leisure his hasty marriage to Sarah.

The one person Daniel truly enjoyed spending time with was Teal’c. His conversation was always lively and far ranging, despite his quiet nature.

Teal’c and Daniel spent hours over cups of tea or the occasional Bourbon, discussing everything and anything under the sun -- the one exception being the sorry state of Daniel’s domestic situation.

Teal’c never judged and always listened, offering nothing more than his ear when Daniel needed it.

The carriage accident that took the lives of both Sha’re and Skaara completely devastated Kasuf. Daniel felt the need to stay with him while he deeply mourned his two children.

But, after nearly a year of fending off the advances of Sarah, and with Kasuf firmly in her camp -- Daniel knew he had to leave not only the home in which Sarah resided, but the town of Cambridge as well.

Neither Sarah nor Kasuf had taken his imminent departure well. They both saw it as a personal attack.

Kasuf agreed with Sarah that a marriage between her and Daniel was best for all, including Cassandra, who adored Daniel.

Daniel however, saw things quite differently. He had neither the will, nor the inclination to marry again; his short four-year marriage had proven he was not cut out for domestic bliss. And, he especially had no desire to marry Sarah. While he would have accepted Cassandra, whom he adored as much as she adored him, he understood that was no basis for a marriage.

His only alternative was to leave. Gathering the money left to him by his parents -- long since gone, and the remainder of Sha’re’s dowry, he left for Portland and found Westport.

Teal’c made clear his intentions to follow Daniel into whatever his new life would bring. As he had been responsible for running the house over the last years, Kasuf and Sarah were equally outraged by his defection as they were by Daniel’s.

Daniel forced himself from self-reflection in order to concentrate on the dizzying array of goods in the General Store.

The General Store was extraordinarily well stocked and after perfunctory introductions, Daniel soon had enough in the way of food to tide him over until he could make a proper job of it with Teal’c’s help.

He spent some time looking over the small shopping area and was pleased to discover his small needs would be adequately satisfied without the necessity of travelling further to Portland.

Daniel made his way back to Walter’s buggy, only to find the man impatiently waiting his arrival. Without a word, he climbed up and they were off.

The distance from the Main Street to Eagles Nest was short, about three miles or so. It would be an easy enough walk in fine weather.

As the silence in the buggy grew heavier, Daniel glanced over to his companion and said, “I don’t believe in ghosts. There’s usually a perfectly logical explanation for such phenomena.”

“You are entitled to your beliefs, Sir, just as I am entitled to mine. The things that happen in Eagles Nest are passing strange and most are convinced it’s the spirit of Captain O’Neill, myself included.”

There was little to say after that emphatic statement and so Daniel kept silent. They reached the cottage soon enough and Mr. Harriman stopped at the beginning of the drive leading up to the house.

Refusing Daniel’s invitation for tea and promising to direct Teal’c upon his arrival, Harriman drove off, leaving Daniel to cart his belongings up the path and into the house.

Daniel had a look around the large kitchen before putting the food away. He had a brief look at the rooms; study, parlor, dining room, two small rooms that might serve as servants’ quarters and surprisingly enough, a water-closet, before heading upstairs intending to unpack his small carryall.

The first door he peeked into held yet another water-closet. Having two in one house was almost unheard of – the exception being the very wealthy. To Daniel’s discerning eye, the cottage was not only well-designed, it was ahead of its time in many ways.

The three bedrooms were neat and tidy, spare of furnishings, but cozy nonetheless. As with the rooms below stairs, the profession of the former owner could be seen in the many nautical touches and details. The wooden floors gleamed dully, even through the gloom of the overcast day.

Daniel had saved the master bedroom for last. The thought of a room he could call his own -- a place of true retreat, was deeply seductive.

He took the time to thoroughly inspect the room, pleased with its size and furnishings.

The first thing that drew his eye was a well painted portrait of a silver-haired man, brown eyes piercing and warm at the same time. Daniel assumed this to be Captain O’Neill and studied the face with interest.

The man’s thin lips were drawn into a cocky grin and seemed verged on laughter and laugh lines could clearly be seen at the corners of his eyes. His face was rough hewn, strong and handsome, looking younger than his silvered hair indicated. “You must have been very popular with the ladies, Captain O’Neill,” Daniel spoke aloud, chuckling a bit to himself.

Deciding he would leave the portrait where it was, Daniel continued looking about his new bedroom.

Two plush wing chairs sat on either side of a small table, facing the French doors. Daniel could easily picture himself sitting there on cold winter nights, sipping Bourbon or hot tea.

The fact he could see himself in this house, doing things, future things, let him know he’d made the right choice in leaving Cambridge.

The large bed, piled high with down blankets and pillows dominated. Small nightstands stood on either side of the bed.

A large roll top desk was well situated to catch the sun from the French doors.

A telescope, set before the French doors was situated to take advantage of the endless horizon. Daniel found the endless expanse of sky and ocean deeply calming.

The doors opened outward as Daniel discovered, and a chill ocean breeze, rich with salt gusted into the room.

Daniel stepped onto the widow’s walk, looking thoughtfully out to sea. This was as different from the desert he had grown to love as was possible.

The sound of waves breaking and crashing was distant and made a soothing backdrop for the room. It was like a heat beat; always there and comforting. Daniel wondered what a storm would be like and felt his pulse racing at the thought.

Dusk was falling by the time Daniel finished unpacking his small carry all. He secured the doors, turned down the bed in preparation for an early night and went back to the kitchen for a light meal.

Lighting a candle and then the stove, Daniel set the kettle to boil, cut bread to toast along with several thick slices of cheese. A couple of crisp apples and a hot cup of Earl Grey tea would accompany the bread and cheese.

It was nearly dark when these small tasks were accomplished and feeling uncomfortable with only the small wavering light from the candle, Daniel attempted to light one of several kerosene lamps scattered about.

His every attempt to light the lamp ended with a dead matchstick. After numerous tries, Daniel decided there must be a draft just where he was standing. Clutching the box of matches and the lamp, Daniel moved to the table and tried again. And again.

A shiver ran down his spine as he snatched up the candle and held it like a shield before him. He looked carefully around the room, feeling like a fool.

The atmosphere of Eagles Nest was so laden, he almost expected to see Captain O’Neill. Damn Walter Harriman and his over active imagination!

He returned to the stove to check his toast and to pour the water for his tea. Setting the plate of cheese on the table, he sat while his tea steeped and his bread toasted, lost in thought.

“You forgot your apples.”

“Hmm? No I didn’t…” Daniel started, before he remember he was alone in the house.

Face paling, Daniel looked to the opposite end of the table to see a tall man standing, eyes intent upon his face.

“You… You’re… This can’t be happening,” Daniel stuttered.

“Why not?”

“Be… Because, ghosts don’t exist!”

“I don’t know if they exist or not, Doctor Jackson, but I assure you, I do exist.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I was here when that fool, Harriman showed you the place.”

“Ah. Is it true you’ve run off all the other tenants?”

“Haven’t run you off, have I?”

“No, Captain O’Neill, you haven’t. Why? Um, why haven’t you, that is? Run me off?”

“Dammed if I know.”

Daniel could hardly believe he was having a conversation with a ghost. Some part of him, the largest part, _didn’t_ believe it. For the moment he was going along with what he considered to be a very detailed hallucination, brought on by the stresses of the last year; the death of his wife and brother-in-law, constantly having to fend off Sarah’s advances and the extreme emotions displayed by Sarah and Kasuf when he announced his upcoming departure and in the days leading up to his leave taking.

“Oh. I, I see.” Daniel said, not seeing at all, but too hungry and tired to figure it out at the moment.

“Eat your dinner, Doctor Jackson. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Call me Daniel.”

Expecting an answer, Daniel looked to find empty space where he’d thought Captain O’Neill was moments before. He shook his head, as though to clear it, blinked and decided he’d deal with it in the morning.

He quickly ate his dinner, checked to make sure the stove was off and using the meager light from his candle climbed the stairs to his bedroom, thinking only of how good a night’s sleep would feel.

_Jack stood by the bed watching Doctor Jackson sleep. He ran his hand lightly through Daniel’s hair wanting to touch skin and resisting the urge._

_Although he hadn’t answered when Daniel gave his permission to use his given name, he’d heard._

_Daniel. What a fitting name for the man sleeping in his bed._

_He’d seen Daniel’s confusion and knew he didn’t quite believe in Jack’s existence. Not yet._

_Jack wondered how long it would take the sleeping man to come to terms with the reality he had no choice but to share the house. Jack wasn’t going anywhere and he’d already decided he’d let Daniel stay._

_“Sleep, Daniel, and dream well,” he whispered._

~~~~~

Hunger finally woke Daniel from his deep sleep. His rest had been punctuated by unusually vivid dreams.

Stretching, he groped for his glasses on the small round table beside his bed. He began making a mental list of all the chores he wanted to get done when memory slammed into him.

“Do you always sleep so deeply?” Jack asked from the comfort of a winged chair. He’d been waiting and watching Daniel sleep for hours. He noticed the exact moment memory of last night’s encounter surfaced and took ruthless advantage.

“I thought I dreamed you.”

“No, sorry. No dream -- just me, Daniel. You can call me Jack.”

“Jack,” Daniel said, unable to deny the evidence of his eyes in the bright light of day.

“Come, Daniel. It’s a beautiful day and we have a lot to discuss. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Daniel watched as Jack slowly faded from view. It was an amazing sight, given how… solid the man had seemed, sitting, legs crossed on the chair.

Daniel dressed and raced downstairs; this was more of an adventure than even Egypt had been for the sometimes staid academic.

He found that Jack had lit the stove for him and set the kettle to boil. Amazed at the ability and the courtesy, he thanked the man.

“How is it you can touch solid matter?”

“I have no idea, Daniel. I just know that I can.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Go ahead.”

Daniel reached his hand out to touch. His hand tingled as he felt Jack’s arm. His arm felt dense to Daniel, somehow more solid than living flesh. It was odd, but Daniel quickly became used to the sensation.

Can you feel it when I touch you?” Daniel wanted to know.

Jack nodded his head -- shocked at the sensations passing through him as Daniel touched him. He reached out to touch Daniel, and asked, “Do you feel it?”

He did.

The same tingling sensation he’d felt when he touched Jack now moved up and down his arm; wherever Jack touched, in fact. Daniel stepped away from the touch. The tingle was pleasant; inappropriately pleasant and Daniel was suddenly uncomfortable.

“You have no idea how that works?”

“None, but I’ve never been able to do it for very long. I get – fatigued – would be the closest comparison.”

Jack was nowhere near fatigued now. Just the opposite. The tingling he’d felt – when he’d touched Daniel – when Daniel touched him – seemed to have given him a burst of energy.

He was also consumed with curiosity. He wanted to know why Daniel had come to Eagles Nest. “So, Daniel, what is it that brought you to Eagles Nest?”

Daniel, meeting Jack’s gaze sensed this was no polite question, asked under the guise of civilized conversation. And so, he answered, his blue eyes unfocused as he recalled the past, explaining the circumstances that had brought him to Westport and Jack’s home.

Jack frequently interrupted, asking for clarification here, seeking deeper meaning there. He very skillfully questioned Daniel, feeling it was vitally important for him to know everything there was to know about Doctor Jackson.

He couldn’t have said why this was, but Jack had learned to trust his gut long ago and he trusted it now.

By the time Daniel had finished his explanation, Jack was in possession of a surprising amount of information about Doctor Jackson.

Daniel would have been shocked to know it. He rarely spoke of himself; his past and his feelings were not generally topics open for discussion. Jack was easy to talk to, his warm eyes interested and focused solely upon the man speaking. Daniel forgot within moments of their conversation Jack was a ghost.

~~~~~

Over the next few days, Daniel cleaned the house, got a start on whipping the garden into shape and had hours of conversation with Jack.

No neighbors came by to welcome him; the reputation of the house didn’t allow for casual social calls, but Daniel made several trips into town and met a number of people, who seemed on the whole very welcoming, if somewhat cold in nature.

Teal’c showed up on the fourth day, driving Daniel’s horse and buggy, followed by a hired buckboard filled to bursting with his books and other belongings.

Daniel had secured Jack’s promise that he would not show himself to Teal’c. Daniel only knew he was glad to see his friend. He not only missed his friend’s steady nature, he wanted to get the house prepared for winter and would need Teal’c’s help to do so.

The residents of Westport and Jack tried to explain the severity of the storms that often assailed this part of the coast, knowing it was not truly possible to do so. One had to experience a storm firsthand in order to understand.

Daniel took all of Jack’s advice and with Teal’c, readied the house against the elements.

He also spent time putting away his books and other belongings. He didn’t own much, but seeing his things scattered here and there gave him a sense of home and permanence.

Teal’c had been given the largest bedroom below stairs and he too spent time making his space his own. If asked, Teal’c would not have been able to explain his connection to Daniel. He only knew where Daniel made his home, so would he.

Three weeks into Daniel’s new life, his old one intruded in the form of Kasuf and Sarah.

Teal’c was in town stocking up on needed supplies when Kasuf and Sarah arrived by carriage. Daniel, recognizing the carriage, steeled himself and went outside to greet his in-laws.

“May we come in?” Kasuf asked politely, his face shuttered.

“Of course,” Daniel answered.

Daniel led them indoors to the cozy parlor and offered them seats and tea. The tea was refused, but they sat, stiffly and in disapproval.

“Daniel, you can’t seriously mean to stay in this backwater town. Have you given one thought to your career?” Sarah stated, her eyes roaming the room and dismissing it at the same time.

_“Backwater town, indeed, Madame! She looks as though she works in backrooms. On her back!” Jack sniped, materializing by the fireplace._

Daniel did his best to ignore Jack. “I can always go back to teaching, Sarah. I – I thought I’d write for now. I have ideas for several historical books,” Daniel said.

“Who would buy a book from an untenured professor, Daniel?” Sarah demanded.

Daniel rose from his chair in order to pace.

“I have spoken to several people at Harvard, Daniel. I can secure you a tenured professorship. You have but to come home,” Kasuf informed the room at large. He refused to look at either Sarah or Daniel.

_“Kind of him. Doesn’t think you can gain the position on your own, does he?_

“I guess not.”

Sarah now rose from her seat and walked to Daniel, ignoring his last statement. Placing her slim hand on his arm, she tried again, “Daniel, please, let us marry. It is the best solution for all.”

_“These are the in-laws I take it? Jack asked.”_

“Yes,” Daniel answered him.

_“Charming.”_

“Oh, Daniel, you’ve made me so very happy!” Sarah shrieked.

“I wasn’t talking to you! No, I won’t marry you, not now – not ever!” Daniel shouted.

“B-But you just said you would.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“To whom were you talking?”

“It hardly matters, does it?”

_“If you don’t get rid of them, Daniel, I will!”_

“No, please don’t. I’ll take care of it.”

“Daniel! To whom are you speaking? I’m beginning to believe this place has made you lose your mind!” Sarah exclaimed, confused.

Jack faded before his eyes and he had a feeling Jack would be taking care of his in-laws in the fashion that had gained Eagles Nest its reputation.

Daniel tried to stop Jack. Not very hard, but an attempt was made, or at least thought about. Before he could utter a word, however, laughter from an unseen source echoed throughout the room.

Sarah and Kasuf looked around wildly for the source of the sound. Unable to find it, they looked to Daniel for an explanation.

Daniel, trying to calm Sarah, Kasuf and the situation was unprepared for the sight of his in-laws being swiftly propelled out of the drawing room, unseen hands pushing them through the house and out the door.

Daniel followed, amusement coloring his face.

His in-laws, shivering and shaking, faces ashen, climbed their carriage and hurried down the drive without a word or a look back.

Laughing, Daniel turned back to the house. “Jack, where are you?”

“Suddenly appearing at Daniel’s side, a smug look upon his face, Jack answered, “Right here, Doctor Jackson. You can thank me anytime you like.”

Attempting to wipe the merriment from his face, Daniel tried for stern and failed miserably. “Jack, that wasn’t very nice.”

“If it weren’t for me, you’d have been leg-shackled to that bitch within the day!”

Daniel sighed, knowing Jack was right. He couldn’t even argue over the crude appellation of bitch Jack had given Sarah. It was all too true.

“Thank you, Jack. Truly, I’ve grown tired of these scenes.”

“Will you have trouble selling your books?” Jack demanded.

“It’s a possibility. While I was in Egypt I developed a few theories that will certainly go against established history,” Daniel confessed, sounding bleak – he knew selling any book expounding the revolutionary theories he’d developed might very well be impossible.

“Don’t worry, Daniel. We’ll think of something,” Jack said quietly, his hand lightly gripping Daniel’s shoulder. Jack again felt the tingling sensation and had cause to wonder at it. He certainly hadn’t felt any such thing when he’d escorted Sarah and Kasuf out of the house.

Daniel sighed, and returned to the cottage to complete the chores his troublesome in-laws had interrupted.

~~~~~

Over the next two weeks, Daniel and Teal’c finished all the repairs suggested by Jack and the townspeople. They had five years of neglect to overcome and the owner of the house refused to pay for all that needed to be done.

The larder was now well stocked, wood for the fireplaces was neatly stacked against the side of the house, and the cottage gleamed and sparkled from its thorough cleansing.

The weather had held throughout October and into mid November. Impossibly deep blue skies set off the flames and golds of the trees. Days started with brisk chills but warmed to pleasantly sunny afternoons. The nights were chill enough to require fires and down blankets and bowls of hot steaming soup.

The first storm of the season was predicted to make landfall within a day by the weather wise, including Jack. The day began with the season’s first killing frost and dark clouds started rolling in at about 10:00 AM.

When Daniel left his bed, Jack had warned him to batten down the hatches as a severe Nor’easter was heading their way.

Daniel didn’t question this information; he just hurried to do Jack’s bidding.

By noon, the winds had picked up and the temperature never rose above 40 degrees. Dark clouds filled the sky and the waves pounding the shore were the highest Daniel had yet seen.

Daniel fancied he could smell the storm and the salt of the ocean hung heavy in the air. The low pressure that preceded and heralded the storm could be felt low in Daniel’s belly.

Teal’c had set a rich vegetable soup to simmer and made several extra loaves of bread. Both men checked one last time to make sure all the windows were secure and nothing that could be lifted by the wind was left untied.

The wind was gusting constantly by 2:00 PM and the few remaining leaves on the trees were ripped away along with small twigs and branches. The house creaked and groaned in the onslaught.

Daniel and Teal’c were enjoying a hot bowl of soup when three loud thumps broke the comfortable silence.

Teal’c rushed to the side door just off the kitchen, not bothering to check who their unexpected company might be. A small redheaded woman, carrying a small well-wrapped child stumbled in.

“Please tell me I have at last found the home of Doctor Jackson!” she asked, shivering and petting the child.

“You have indeed,” intoned Teal’c

“I have a letter to be given immediately to Doctor Jackson,” she said, fumbling in the pocket of her cloak.

Daniel came in to divest the woman of the child, her cloak and the letter. Unwrapping the sleeping child, he was shocked to find Cassandra.

Gently handing Cassandra to the safety of Teal’c’s arms, Daniel swiftly read the letter, his face reddening with anger.

He raised his eyes to the shivering woman, “You are Janet Fraiser?”

“Yes, Sir. I was hired several days ago to deliver Cassandra to her uncle, Doctor Jackson.”

“Hired by Miss Sarah?”

“Yes.”

“What has happened?” Teal’c wanted to know.

His eyes cold and lips thinned with anger, Daniel answered, “Sarah has decided to allow Cassandra to stay with us while she seeks a husband in New York. She has no time, it seems, to take on the responsibility of raising her daughter.”

“Miss Fraiser, are you experienced with children?” Daniel inquired.

“Yes, Doctor Jackson. I have several letters of reference with me. Or rather, I have such letters in our bags, which we were forced to leave in town. I was unable to find anyone willing to take us to Eagles Nest, due to the approaching storm,” Janet replied, her weariness clear to see.

Looking over the small woman and meeting her forthright gaze, Daniel made an instant decision. He was unable to care for the four year old on his own and would need help. “Would you be willing to stay on for a bit, Miss Fraiser, and see to Cassandra?”

Breathing an audible sigh of relief, Janet said, “I would like nothing better, Doctor Jackson. I already love Cassandra as if she were my own.”

“Please, call me Daniel. Teal’c will show you where to put Cassandra and then show you to your room,” Daniel said. “We will collect your belongings and Cassandra’s when the storm has passed.”

“The two bedrooms at the end of the hall, Daniel Jackson?”

“Yes, Teal’c. I’ll be in my study writing to Kasuf. Miss Fraiser, please stay with Cassandra until she awakens and then bring her to me.”

Daniel turned; shoulders slumped, not seeing Janet’s nod of agreement, nor Teal’c’s concerned gaze.

Once in the study, Daniel poured a large Bourbon and tossed back half of it.

“I don’t think drinking will solve the problem, do you?” Jack said mildly.

“I don’t suppose it will, but it’s either drink a little or start breaking things.”

“What do you plan on doing, Daniel?”

Barking a harsh laugh, Daniel said, “Write to Kasuf, letting him know about his daughter-in-law and granddaughter and then raise her!”

“Did the child’s mother say how she could be reached?”

“Not only did she not leave a forwarding address, she states if I make any attempt at contact, she will place the child in an orphanage.”

“She wrote that, knowing you grew up in such a place?” Jack asked, his voice low and filled with anger.

“Don’t trouble yourself on my behalf, Jack. I will… cope. I always do.”

~~~~~

When Cassandra awoke, she was brought to the study where she was overjoyed to see first Daniel and then Teal’c. She was told only that her mother needed to be away for a time, but she would reside with Daniel until Sarah was able to return for her.

The last few days had been hard for Cassandra. Taken from the only home she had known, placed in the hands of a woman she’d never met, forced to travel to an unfamiliar place, and finally, having to deal with the onset of a vicious storm, the likes of which she’d never experienced in her short life.

When she understood she was safe, she became first clingy and then tearful. Her protracted and heartfelt weeping, touched Daniel deeply. It made him even more determined to care for her.

Cassandra was eventually given supper and then a warm bath by Janet. It was agreed that for tonight, Janet would remain by her side until she had fallen asleep. Daniel assured her, she would have adequate free time, some of which would come after Cassandra was tucked into her bed for the night.

At 8:00 PM, the storm made landfall, announcing itself with an impressive crack of lightening that lit up the house, immediately followed by an even more impressive roar of thunder that shook the house to its very foundations.

The rain pelted down and the wind shook the house with no letup. Daniel knew he would get little sleep this night. It didn’t stop him from retiring to his bedroom, tea in hand.

Jack was waiting for him, as Daniel had known he would be. He was seated in one of the winged chairs, his foot tapping impatiently.

He settled once Daniel took the other seat.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the storm. “Why do you haunt, Jack? Is it because you killed yourself?” Daniel asked.

“I didn’t.”

“But – Harriman said…”

“He’s a fool. I was taking my gun downstairs to clean it when I fell down the stairs. I ended up accidently shooting myself,” Jack scowled. “As to why I haunt, I’ve no idea. It just seemed – necessary.”

“That’s good to know, that it was an accident, Jack,” Daniel murmured. ‘How old were you when it happened?”

“Forty-two. I was still in my prime. How old are you, Doctor Jackson?”

“Thirty-three,” he answered, his eyes laughing. He did not look his age and enjoyed surprising people with the truth.

“Thirty-three! You barely look twenty-five,” Jack shouted, as Daniel threw back his head and laughed.

They sat talking for several hours, until the worst of the storm had passed. Both the rain and wind had slackened off and Daniel thought he might be able to get some sleep, after all, but felt far too lazy to move to the bed.

Jack took in his drifting eyes and rose. He leaned over Daniel and lightly brushed his lips against Daniel’s mouth. “Goodnight, Daniel,” he whispered.

Daniel fell asleep before Jack could fade away.

~~~~~

Once the storm passed, Janet and Cassandra’s belongings were collected from town and then Daniel and Teal’c tackled the cleanup.

Kasuf wrote back, giving Daniel his blessing to keep Cassandra, as he was an old man and was unwilling to raise a small child.

It took a few weeks for the household to settle into new routines that now had to take into consideration a young child. Cassandra adjusted faster than Daniel would have thought possible. She thrived on the attention and love showered upon her by Daniel, Teal’c, and Janet.

Unbeknownst, even to Daniel, Jack spent a great deal of time with Cassandra as well. He often sat with her after Janet put her to bed, telling her stories of his adventures on the sea, or singing to her. If the night were stormy, he would hold her hand till she slept.

Daniel was glad when everyone in his house was finally settled; it meant he could get back to his studies and begin expanding his historical theories in order to start writing.

Jack spent a great deal of time with him. He listened to Daniel’s theories during the day, or read when Daniel needed quiet.

Daniel would spend time with Cassandra after the evening meal, reading to her or playing various games. Janet would come to put her to bed and Daniel would retire to his room.

And so would begin Daniel’s favorite part of the day. As he sipped his tea, he would wait for Jack to show up and then they would converse for hours. Jack would talk of his days as a Union spy during the war, and his continuing work for the government after the war, covertly, as a smuggler among other things, in various parts of the world.

They discussed world events, personal histories, told each other jokes and played chess. Their friendship deepened day by day and they often began a thought at the same time or finished each other’s sentences.

There seemed to be a deep connection between them. Both men felt it, although it was never discussed. Neither of them could explain it and so, they just accepted it.

Several weeks into this routine, a new dimension was added to their friendship.

Daniel hadn’t been sure, but he thought the night of Cassandra’s arrival, Jack had kissed him. When he thought about it, he found he didn’t mind. As the days and weeks passed, he knew he would welcome Jack’s kisses.

And then one night, Jack had taken to kissing Daniel before leaving him to his sleep. The first night, the kiss was a gentle brushing of lips. The kisses became more intimate each succeeding evening. By the fifth night, Daniel had wound his arms around Jack’s back and deepened the kiss to the point where he felt himself growing hard.

They would begin a game of chess, Jack’s eye’s growing hotter each moment, until they fell into each other’s arms, kissing and stroking. Jack always pulled away before they went too far, not wanting to push Daniel into a deeper intimacy.

Daniel always greeted Jack the next morning shyly, looking up at him through his lashes. Jack found this one gesture unspeakably charming and sexy.

It was after one such night that Jack approached Daniel with an idea he had been toying with since he first heard Daniel might have difficulty selling any of his work.

He brought it up as Daniel was obviously getting frustrated during his research. “Daniel, have you considered writing a book about a dashing spy and smuggler?”

Daniel looked up at Jack in surprise, “A book about you?”

“Why not? It may not be a success in the ivied halls of Harvard, but I’ll wager you it could be a bestseller,” Jack grinned.

“You did lead a very exciting life,” Daniel agreed.

“If you have a bestseller under your belt, wouldn’t it be easier to sell your historical books?”

“I suppose it would.”

“Well, let’s get started, I’ll dictate, you write.”

~~~~~

Every day Jack would pull memory after memory from his head, tales of daring and danger and bravery. And other tales of pain; of brother against brother and deprivation and the sheer brutality and senseless nature of war, no matter how noble the cause.

Daniel wrote down every word, wishing he could have been with Jack during his adventures. He knew he’d eventually have to make several trips to Cambridge to use Harvard’s library in order to back up and verify facts. He hated the thought of being away from Jack for even one day and decided when he had to go, he’d take Cassandra to visit Kasuf.

It was the only way he’d be able to tear himself away from Jack. As they worked, they’d shoot each other heated glances, each of them waiting impatiently for the evening hours when they could be alone and give in to their desires.

Jack may have been unwilling to push Daniel into more intimacy, but Daniel had no such compunction. He was left aching every night; aching and hard, panting and writhing with desire.

Another Nor’easter, this one holding the promise of snow, hit the town of Westport almost three months after the first one. For Daniel, the thought of being naked with Jack, of sweating and striving against his body, of – of being penetrated – during the fury of a storm was so deeply erotic he was unable to work.

As the storm built, Daniel was unable to concentrate. Jack’s words washed over him, unheard. The lunch Teal’c had brought to him remained untouched. By 4:00 PM, he gave up, claiming a poor night’s sleep and retired to his bedroom knowing Jack would join him.

Jack found Daniel already in bed, waiting – waiting and wanting and naked. It was beyond Jack to leave him in need. An officer and a gentleman he may have been, but he had also been a man. And he was in love.

Shucking his clothes, he joined Daniel in bed and gathered him close. As the wind shrieked outside, their blood surged. Jack took Daniel’s mouth in a punishing kiss, hands stroking his body.

They kissed hungrily; Daniel’s moans resolving into breathless pleas.

“Please, Jack, please,” he begged, not truly knowing what he was begging for.

Jack’s moved to lap at Daniel’s nipples, forcing deep throated groans from his lover. Raising his head, he spotted the cold cream Daniel used after gardening on the nightstand and reached for it.

He returned to Daniel’s body, his large, rough hands gently soothing away tremors. “Have you ever made love with a man, Daniel?” Jack asked softly.

“No. Only… Only… my wife,” came the broken answer.

Jack felt a wave of love at Daniel’s reply. He would be the first, he marveled to himself. The first to give Daniel such intense pleasure.

He coated his fingers with the cold cream and took Daniel’s throbbing length into his mouth. Licking at the broad head of Daniel’s penis, he prepared him.

Jack sucked Daniel’s balls and rubbed against his perineum while his fingers searched out his prostate.

Daniel clutched at the sheets, back arched, his body dewed with sweat as Jack tormented him with mouth and lips and tongue and fingers. He trembled at the onslaught, his hips thrusting until Jack took him deep into his mouth.

His neck arched and his head began to grind slow circles deep into soft pillows. His entire body was throbbing, singing and straining with pleasure until Jack relented, applying cold cream to his own swollen penis. He turned Daniel to his side, spooning behind him.

Daniel’s body knew what to do even if he didn’t. He bent one leg, thrusting his ass into Jack’s groin.

Jack moved and slowly entered, hissing at the heat and tightness around him. “My god, Daniel, it’s… so good. It’s never felt like this before. Never,” he panted. He circled his hips, grinding into Daniel.

Daniel turned his head, reaching for a kiss. “I didn’t know – didn’t know it would be this way,” he whispered.

Jack held Daniel close to him and began to slowly thrust. He reached for Daniel’s cock, lightly running his fingers up and down. The barely there touch heated Daniel’s blood, as the firmest grip would not have.

Daniel began to thrust back, grunting every time the fat head of Jack’s penis rubbed against his prostate.

Their thrusts became harder and faster, as they strained against each other.

Jack abandoned his slow, soft stroking and with his fingertips, grasped Daniel just below the glans of his penis, pumping in time to his thrusts.

Daniel’s muscles trembled and then stiffened and he came in long, slow spurts groaning Jack’s name as though it were the only word he knew, triggering Jack’s orgasm.

Daniel turned in Jack’s arms, sleepy and sated. Jack smiled, his arms tightening their hold, “I love you, Daniel.”

Wiggling his body closer, Daniel murmured, “Love you, Jack,” before giving in to sleep.

Jack spent the night holding Daniel and listening to the storm raging outside. He was still holding him when the younger man awoke the next morning.

“I could get used to this,” he smiled shyly.

“I know, Daniel. I’ll be with you every night and every morning if that’s what you want,” Jack promised.

“I think I’d like that, Jack.”

“That works for me Doctor Jackson. But I think you have some work to make up today. I don’t think you wrote more than a paragraph yesterday.”

“I’m blaming it all on you, Jack. If you hadn’t insisted on being such a gentleman for so long, I wouldn’t have been so hot and bothered yesterday,” Daniel chuckled. “Anyway, I think I have other plans for the day.”

Jack eyed him suspiciously, “What sort of plans?”

“I plan on spending some time making love with a certain handsome Captain, after which, I’m sure Cassandra will want to build a snowman. And because she’s so young, her attention span isn’t all that long. At which point, she’ll get bored, want to come in and then I can get some more sex,” he teased.

“I think that could be arranged,” Jack drawled, reaching for Daniel to give him what he wanted.

Daniel declared a two day holiday, because of the snow as he told his family, but in reality because he wanted to spend as much time in bed with Jack as he could.

When he went back to his writing, Jack at his side, he approached the work with something less than his usual passionate intensity. He still enjoyed the work and worked hard, but most of his passion was now directed toward Jack.

Jack and Daniel fell into a new routine. Each morning, Daniel woke in Jack’s arms and they would spend an hour or sometimes two, making love.

Teal’c would leave a tray outside Daniel’s door, laden with a pot of tea, fresh bread, butter, jam, sliced meats, and cheese. If Teal’c wondered why Daniel, who had never taken more than a cup of tea for breakfast was suddenly eating everything he was given, he never said.

They would then work for a few hours, until it was time to join Cassandra for lunch. Daniel would then take an hour to play chess with Jack. A game of chess in the evenings no longer held the appeal it once did.

They would work for a few more hours, until dinnertime. Daniel still took his dinner with Cassandra, and still spent the time before she went to bed talking and playing with her, but each night, he anxiously awaited the time he could be with Jack.

For Daniel, who in the past would often work from sunup till well after dark, neglecting both food and people, this was quite a departure. But, Jack was impossible to ignore or neglect.

The few times it had happened Jack had emphatically let Daniel know he would not be ignored. He got under Daniel’s skin, talking and laughing, finally taking his neglectful lover in his arms and kissing him senseless.

The nights remained his favorite part of the day. Daniel had never taken the time before to explore his sexuality, nor had he ever had a lover. His sole experiences with sex had been with his equally inexperienced wife.

He was now exploring his sexuality with a vengeance. Sex had never been important to Daniel. He was more cerebral, choosing to live inside his head. His passion had been saved for his research and other studies.

Jack was opening up a whole new field of interest for him and he couldn’t get enough. He was open to anything Jack might suggest in bed and he was more than happy to experiment.

After Daniel retired for the night, Jack would soon join him and they would spend hours touching and kissing and making love. Daniel was drowning in sensuality; each orgasm that his lover ripped from him, powerful and intense, left him blissed and boneless.

Storms of any kind, but especially Nor’easters, would elicit memories of the first time they’d made love. During the most violent storms, Daniel and Jack stayed in bed all day, their loving as fierce and wild as the storm, ending with such aching tenderness, Daniel was often moved to tears.

Daniel loved the storms, and knew they would have the power to move him for the rest of his life.

Each night, Daniel fell asleep in Jack’s arms, feeling more completely happy than he ever had. He had fallen in love with Jack before they’d ever kissed and every day, he fell deeper and harder than he imagined was possible.

It took nearly sixteen months to write Jack’s story in its entirety. Daniel decided he had enough material for two books and he spent two more months editing until he had two manuscripts he could justly be proud of.

It was now time to find a publisher and take the manuscript to Boston.

~~~~~

Daniel exited the trolley car that left him off in the heart of downtown Boston. He quickly found the street number he was looking for and a small sign for Star Publishers directed him to the second floor.

Clutching tightly to his manuscript, Daniel climbed the stairs and entered the small office; anxious his book would be rejected.

A man walking backwards as he talked to the clerk at the desk nearly knocked Daniel from his feet.

He gripped Daniel’s arm tightly, a rakish grin on his face. “Pardon me, Sir. George is being very unreasonable today and I didn’t see you.”

“T-that’s okay,” Daniel lightly stuttered.

The well-favored man stared intently at Daniel, liking what he saw. He held out his hand and introduced himself. “I’m Steven Rayner. And, you are…”

“Daniel, Daniel Jackson, Doctor Jackson,” he said, grasping Steven’s hand.

“Ah. I see you have a manuscript. Do you also have an appointment, Doctor Jackson?”

“Um, no, I don’t.”

“As I said, George is being unreasonable today. He’s already kept me waiting forty minutes, and I refuse to wait a moment longer. I’m late for another appointment. Perhaps you’d care to take my place? It’s the only way you’ll get to see him,” Steven explained.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t, really,” Daniel tried to refuse, blushing. Steven had not yet let go of his hand and Daniel didn’t want to just yank it away, not when the other man was being so kind to him.

Daniel failed to see the predatory gleam in the other man’s eyes.

“I insist, Doctor Jackson,” Steven said, propelling Daniel along and practically shoving him through George Hammond’s door. Steven stuck his head in, waved to George, calling out, “Doctor Jackson will be taking my appointment today.”

He left before George could make any protest.

Used to the erratic and unpredictable behavior of his top selling author, George politely asked Doctor Jackson to have a seat.

“So, Doctor Jackson, what sort of manuscript do you have for me?”

“It’s the biography of a sea Captain, a hard living man who was a spy during the war. I’ve called it ‘Hollow Sea’.”

“And what would a refined gentleman, such as you appear to be, know about such things?” George asked kindly.

“If you would be willing to read one chapter, Sir, I think you will find I know enough to keep your readers well entertained,” Daniel replied, a smile crossing his face.

George agreed to read one chapter and Daniel handed over the manuscript.

He was captured from the first sentence and after reading five pages, he asked his clerk to cancel the rest of his appointments for the day.

George didn’t pick his head up for the next two hours and had been able to get half way through Daniel’s manuscript. “Doctor Jackson, I don’t have to finish to know you’ve written a bestseller.”

“I’m glad you think so, Mr. Hammond. A second book, detailing Captain O’Neill’s exploits as a smuggler after the war is already finished,” Daniel informed George.

Jack and Daniel had titled the second book “Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea’ and Daniel had teased him, saying Jack’s life was too big to fit into one book while his ego was too big to fit into one room.

Daniel was elated. He only wished Jack could be with him to share the good news. This was Jack’s triumph more than Daniel’s. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell Jack.

George, wanting to secure the rights to ‘Hollow Sea’, wrote Daniel a check for an extremely generous advance and got his signature on a contract. He also secured the rights to ‘Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea’ knowing that even if it wasn’t as good as ‘Hollow Sea’, it would sell well. That was the way of bestsellers.

Their business concluded, George escorted Daniel to the door, his meaty hand clapping Daniel on his shoulder, his hearty voice welcoming, “It’s a real pleasure have you aboard, son. I’ll be in touch soon.”

Daniel left the office in a daze. Running into Steven Rayner was unexpected, but Daniel was glad he’d be able to convey his thanks to the man.

“I take it things went well?”

Smiling, Daniel just nodded.

“Doctor Jackson, can I take you to lunch to celebrate?”

Daniel really wanted to get home, but thought it would be rude to refuse. “That would be nice, Mr. Rayner. But please, call me Daniel.”

“Only if you call me Steven.”

The two men went to lunch and Daniel was shocked to discover Steven’s pseudonym was Mr. McCurdy, the beloved author of the ‘Sneaky Pete and the Gang’ books.

When Steven discovered he was Cassandra’s favorite author, he insisted on visiting Eagles Nest in order to meet the child.

Daniel was agreeable and Steven made plans to visit with Daniel in two day’s time.

~~~~~

Jack was just as elated as Daniel when he was given the good news that both books would be published. He was pleased Daniel would have the means to support himself and stay on in Westport.

He was less pleased when Daniel mentioned just how he was able to meet the man who would be publishing their books. A thoughtful look crossed his face when Daniel explained his lateness in returning home was due to having lunch with Steven Rayner.

Jack became quieter and withdrawn as Daniel talked and in his excitement over having found a publisher, Daniel never noticed.

Over the next month, life returned to what passed for normal at Eagles Nest. Daniel began researching his next book and was able to make a few more improvements on the cottage with his book advance.

Steven Rayner visited Eagles Nest three times. He met Cassandra, Teal’c and Janet and worked overtime at being charming.

On his first visit, he’d brought Cassandra a copy of his latest book, including a personal note within.

On his second visit, he’d brought a large bouquet of flowers for Janet and a bottle of whiskey for Teal’c.

He would have been very surprised that the only member of the household who found him charming was Daniel.

Janet found him patronizing and Teal’c simply did not trust him or his impeccable manners. Cassandra could not say why she disliked him so much, only that when she was near him, she felt ‘icky’.

During the course of his visits, he and Daniel exchanged life stories as they ate or walked. They discussed politics, the world of publishing, and bounced ideas for future books off each other.

Once, when the weather turned rainy, they played chess. When Daniel easily beat Steven, he proved to be a bit of a sore loser, becoming upset. Daniel soothed his ruffled feathers by claiming beginners luck.

Daniel thought it unfair that Steven made the long journey from Boston to Westport and on each visit offered to make the trip to Boston. Steven refused, saying the country air did him good and he did not mind making the journey in the least.

Jack watched these visits, not interfering, and refusing to join Daniel in bed on those nights. Daniel missed him, but wouldn’t beg him for his company.

~~~~~

After the third visit, Jack lost his temper. He could clearly see what Steven was and what he wanted from Daniel, even if Daniel couldn’t.

He tried to broach the subject with Daniel, two days after Steven’s visit.

The rest of the house was quiet and dark, although it was barely 9:00 PM.

“Daniel, I fail to understand why you can’t see what that man wants from you!” he shouted, as he paced up and down the bedroom.

Sitting at the desk, Daniel answered mildly, “Jack, he doesn’t want anything. We’re friends.”

“I don’t think so, Daniel. He’ll have you in bed before you have a chance to say no.”

Daniel walked to Jack and reached for his face, slowly stroking his jaw. He leaned in for a brief and tender kiss. “I don’t want to go to bed with Steven. I’m in love with you.”

“I don’t think that’s going to matter to him,” Jack barked. He was afraid he was losing Daniel. Steven could offer him the one thing he could not. He thought it was only a matter of time before Daniel succumbed to the other man’s charms. And why shouldn’t he?

Daniel was falling for Steven in Jack’s opinion, whether he admitted it or not.

“Jack, please, let’s not quarrel. Not over this. You must know how much I love you.

“Steven is my friend, that’s all. It’s just that I need friends who are…”

“Alive,” Jack said bleakly.

“Yes,” Daniel choked out. He knew this was hurting Jack, but was unwilling to hide the truth from him.

“He’s not good enough for you, Daniel,” Jack whispered, taking Daniel in his arms.

Jack drew Daniel to the bed and they made love; slow, sweet, tender love that lasted into the quiet hours of the night, and would need to last for a lifetime.

~~~~~

_Jack stood over the sleeping man, his eyes caressing the face he’d come to love so dearly. He spoke as if to himself, yet knowing his voice would penetrate Daniel’s dreams._

_“I thought you were a man with sense. But I suppose you are lonely, my Daniel. How could you fall for such a man? He’ll end up by taking everything you have to give, and give you nothing in return but empty promises.”_

_Unable to help himself, Jack stroked his hand gently against Daniel’s face, relishing the heat of life. “I don’t blame you, my love. How could I? You’ve made the only choice you could make, you’ve chosen life.”_

_Jack’s next words were the most difficult words he’d ever uttered. He didn’t want to say them, didn’t want to live them and had Daniel been awake he would have heard and felt Jack’s palpable pain._

_Voice breaking, he breathed, “And that’s why I’ll be going away now. To give you a chance at life, Daniel. I don’t want to confuse you or ruin your chance at happiness. I love you too much for that.”_

_Kneeling close to the beautiful sleeping man, trying to hold his emotions in check and thinking only of Daniel -- Jack whispered, his voice harsh with longing and regret._

_“It’s been a dream, my love -- just a dream. A dream of a sea captain you fell in love with. A dream brought on by his house, his portrait, his gear lying in every room, and your own loneliness._

_“You even dreamed you wrote a book together. You wrote that book, Daniel, just you._

_“And like all dreams, this one will fade in the days and years to come.”_

_Jack’s voice rose and his face twisted in pain. “I curse the day of my accident. I miss the life we could have had together. What a life, Daniel! What a life we’ve missed, love._

_“Goodbye, my Daniel,” he mourned._

_Jack took a last, loving look at Daniel. Pain ripped his body as he faded. A low keening sound could be heard for a brief instant, until that faded as well._

~~~~~

When Daniel awoke, the next morning he felt as though he’d forgotten something important. Try as he might, he couldn’t think what it could be.

Steven was due for another visit in three days time and he wanted to spend some time on his research for his next book so that he could give all his attention to his visitor without feeling he was neglecting his work.

He was looking forward to the visit. Daniel hadn’t had many friends throughout his life and Steven was a well-educated, articulate man who shared many interests in common with Daniel.

Teal’c asked to speak with Daniel privately when he’d finished his breakfast. Daniel told him he would meet him in his study in twenty minutes.

Teal’c was waiting for him when he entered the study, looking grave.

“Daniel Jackson, forgive me for prying into your personal affairs, but do you think this Mr. McCurdy is a fit companion for you?” Teal’c asked tactlessly.

“He’s my friend, Teal’c. We have much in common and I enjoy his company,” Daniel stated. He owed no explanations to anyone, but he respected Teal’c enough to defend his choices.

“Cassandra has asked Janet to take her out until Mr. McCurdy is gone. She has also disposed of all his books.”

“His name is Steven, not Mr. McCurdy. And why would Cassandra throw away books she loves?” Daniel demanded.

“Because, she dislikes intensely the man who wrote them. Janet had to bribe her to take her tea with you on his last visit. Not even the thought of hurting you will persuade her to speak with him again,” Teal’c informed Daniel.

“I see. Perhaps you and Janet can take Cassandra to Portland for the day,” Daniel said, making his intention to see Steven plain.

“Forgive me for saying this, Daniel Jackson, but you are making a huge mistake. Please remember, I stand always at your back.” Teal’c briefly bowed his head and left Daniel to his research.

On the morning of Steven’s visit, Daniel bid farewell to Cassandra, Teal’c and Janet, wishing them a pleasant journey.

He had a leisurely bath and dressed after setting the table and opening a bottle of red wine to breathe.

Steven arrived precisely at 1:00 PM, punctual as usual. He had a large picnic basket with him, containing his contributions to lunch. When he saw the set table he asked if Daniel would mind spreading a blanket in the garden instead.

Daniel thought an alfresco lunch an excellent idea and hurried to get a blanket.

Steven had brought a variety of cheeses and pates, along with a loaf of French bread and some early berries. The wine Daniel had chosen was the perfect accompaniment.

The two men talked while they ate, finding much to laugh at. Halfway through the meal, Daniel opened another bottle of wine.

Steven was reclining, letting Daniel’s words wash over him as he stared at Daniel’s full, sensuous mouth. Daniel was as lying on his back, hands behind his head and as relaxed as Steven had yet seen him.

He hitched himself closer and refrained from tangling his hands in Daniel’s hair. “So, tell me Daniel, did you arrange to have the house all to yourself in honor of my visit?”

Steven waited for his answer and was delighted when Daniel blushed.

“Cassandra is growing so quickly she needed some new clothing,” Daniel said, hating to lie to his friend.

Glad for the privacy, Steven was unable to help himself; he leaned over to taste Daniel’s mouth. Aggressively pushing his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, he paid no attention to the hands pushing him away.

Steven grew hard and attempted to climb on top of Daniel, his hands seeking flesh. He thrust against Daniel, still unaware the man beneath him was struggling, not in passion, but in escape.

Daniel finally found purchase on Steven’s shoulders and shoved him off. Panting and shaken, he put his fists up in defense when Steven attempted to come near him.

“Daniel, I’m sorry. I thought this is what you wanted.”

“What made you think that?” Daniel raged.

“You seemed to be a man of the world, Daniel. I thought I had made my interest plain.”

“I’d like you to leave now, Steven. I – I need some time to think.”

“Consider my proposition, Daniel. I think we could have some good times,” Steven said, his face and body oozing sincerity.

Steven packed his basket, stealing glances at Daniel. He was baffled. He had never misread the signs so badly.

After he left, Daniel spent some time cleaning up and then retired to his study to continue his research. He tried not to think about the manner in which Steven left, and once engrossed in his writing was able to put it from his mind.

~~~~~

A week later, Daniel still felt terrible about the way Steven had left Eagles Nest. Although he had reacted badly to Steven’s kiss, he didn’t want to lose the man’s friendship. Maybe in time, he would feel enough for the other man to enter the type of relationship Steven had made clear he wanted.

With that thought in mind, he dressed intending to visit Steven’s home in Boston. Daniel wanted to assure Steve that he had no intention of withdrawing his friendship.

Three days prior, he had telegraphed George Hammond requesting Steven’s address. George telegraphed the address back immediately.

Daniel easily found the address and knocked at the front door. In answer to his knock, Daniel found himself staring at a lovely blonde woman.

“Good afternoon. I’m looking for Mr. Rayner. Is he at home?” Daniel asked politely.

“Are you one of his writer friends?” the woman inquired, in a strange flat tone.

“Yes, I’m Doctor Jackson.”

“Won’t you come in, Doctor Jackson? Steven should be home shortly,” she invited.

Daniel entered the large and ornately decorated home. He took a seat on a small couch, feeling out of place and extremely uncomfortable. He became confused when two giggling children ran through the room and back out without stopping to greet him or the woman.

He was curious as to whom the woman was, but didn’t want to ask.

She sat next to him, her blue eyes cold and bleak, “I’m Samantha Rayner, Steven’s wife.”

“His wife?” Daniel gasped. “I’m so sorry. I think I’ve made a mistake.” Daniel stood to leave, shocked and angered that Steven had been dishonest. Had he given in to the man’s desires, he would have been an even bigger fool than he now appeared to be.

“Please, Doctor Jackson. Do not feel bad. You are not the first – friend – to come looking for Steven.”

Daniel couldn’t leave fast enough. The insult he’d unintentionally inflicted upon this lovely woman was almost more than he could bear.

She grasped his hands, knowing her husband all too well and feeling very sorry for the handsome man all but running to make his escape. She took in his enormous blue eyes and shock paled skin and wished she could have met him under different circumstances.

Just last week, George had let her read the draft of ‘Hollow Sea’ and she had been impressed. She had hoped to meet the author at one of George’s parties and get to know him. Steven had made that impossible.

“Shall I tell Steven you were here?” she asked gently.

“No, Mrs. Rayner. I’m so sorry to have disturbed you,” he apologized, willing her to accept his ignorance of Steven’s marriage.

Daniel went back to Eagles Nest, his mind a blank. He went straight to bed without eating dinner or seeing any of the members of his small, cobbled together family.

All he wanted was to lose himself in sleep for a time and to perhaps forget his life for a few hours.

~~~~~

Daniel woke the next morning a little sadder and a little wiser than he had been yesterday. He was in no rush to start his day; he was unwilling to face Teal’c’s knowing eyes. He had made plain his disapproval of Steven.

He lay in bed wondering why he was unable to find any lasting happiness in his life. His marriage had been comfortable, but not passionate. For such a passionate man in every other part of his life, this was the height of irony.

Although Daniel hadn’t sought an intimate companionship with Steven, he realized if he had given in to the man, he would have been settling. In his loneliness, even a lukewarm relationship would have sufficed.

Daniel was tired of settling. He’d rather be alone.

Daniel’s daydreams never matched reality.

In those dreams, he had the companionship, love and passion that eluded him in reality. He began to wonder what was wrong with him that something so basic to humans was beyond his grasp.

One thing was clear; Daniel would no longer seek out love. He would make do with the life he’d chosen, raise Cassandra, immerse himself in his studies and write his books. He knew in his heart that what he wanted and needed could not be.

Daniel resigned himself and rose to begin his day.

~~~~~

Over the next thirty-five years, Daniel lived a quiet, scholarly life. If he was restless and dissatisfied with this quiet life; that was his own business, and Daniel never complained.

And he was so often restless. He would look through his telescope and a sense of adventures missed would overtake him. His mood would grow melancholy, worsening day by day until something in his everyday life would pull him back.

When these moods came upon him, Daniel walked endless miles in an attempt to overcome the odd feelings.

The first time it happened, Daniel had found a small cemetery two miles from Eagles Nest. He went in and looked around, wondering if Captain O’Neill was buried there. He eventually found the sad, neglected grave in an unused part of the cemetery.

The Captain had been given a suicide’s burial and no one cared enough to tend the grave. Daniel took the job upon himself, cleaning the grave and planting a small evergreen nearby. He often left roses from the garden and would sometimes sit and write in the journal he carried with him everywhere.

Sitting by Captain O’Neill’s grave soothed him for reasons he could not articulate.

Daniel also found walking the shore helped to sooth him. The rhythmic pounding of the waves against shore and rock and cliff centered him as very little else could.

His loved ones worried about him and tried to entice him back to his life but soon discovered it was best to leave him alone. Teal’c, who knew him best, feared for the day Daniel would not come back to them.

Teal’c worried most during the Nor’easters. Often, Daniel would refuse to stay in the house. It was as if the intensity of the storms triggered particularly restless and melancholy moods. It always took longer for Daniel to recover after the Nor’easters.

And each night, Daniel dreamed -- and woke each morning, unable to remember those dreams. He woke happy and content, a feeling of loving, of being loved suffusing his body. That wonderful, warm feeling dissipated within moments of opening his eyes.

He wished he could remember those dreams, but they were amorphous, melting like a single snowflake captured by the flickering flame of a candle. The harder he tried to recall them, the faster his mind let go of them. It was like trying to get a handful of fog.

After the record breaking, back to back successes of ‘Hollow Sea’ and “Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea’, Daniel was able to publish many books of a more academic nature. He wrote at least a book a year and was successful. Successful enough that he was able to buy Eagles Nest and truly call it home.

He had maintained all his academic ties and throughout the years, was able to finance moderate digs around the world. He filled his home with the artifacts brought back from the digs, especially those that pertained to seafaring of any sort.

He had a will drawn up stipulating that most of the artifacts be returned to their countries of origin. He also wanted Eagles Nest to become a museum dedicated to maritime history after his death. He thought it would be a fitting legacy for both himself and Captain O’Neill. Although he’d never known the Captain, he felt a special connection to the man whose house he’d lived a great deal of his life in.

Janet and Teal’c would be allowed to live out their lives in the house before the town of Westport could claim the cottage.

There were two requirements Daniel put on the town in order for them to take possession of the house.

The first was they leave the portrait of Captain O’Neill hanging in pride of place in the master bedroom in perpetuity. Over the years the portrait had given Daniel a strange comfort.

No matter how restless he became -- no matter how melancholy -- he calmed when he gazed upon the portrait. Daniel often wished he could have known the Captain in life. He thought they could have become friends.

The second was that he be buried next to Captain O’Neill and that both graves be tended properly as long as the town remained in possession of the house. Daniel could not have said why he wanted this – he did not understand it himself – he only knew that he wanted it.

~~~~~

Sarah’s first contact with Daniel came two years after she had abandoned Cassandra.

“There’s a letter from Miss Sarah,” Teal’c said with no hint of emotion, handing the letter to Daniel. Inside, he was seething. If Sarah were to take Cassandra away it would be devastating to Daniel and Janet, both of whom he loved.

Daniel took it, hands shaking. He’d been afraid of this from the moment Sarah had dumped Cassandra and Janet on his doorstep and left for New York, with only a single letter of explanation. Sarah was selfish enough to rip the child from the only life she knew if it served her purpose.

He read the letter quickly, relief flooding his body. Daniel had come to think of Cassandra as his own and he loved her as any father would.

Looking into Teal’c questioning eyes, Daniel smiled. “It seems as though Sarah has once again landed on her feet. She has remarried -- a wealthy businessman from New York.”

“And what of the child?” Teal’c asked. He loved Cassandra as much as Daniel and Janet did.

“Oh, it seems it would be best for all if we thought of Sarah as dead. Her new husband knows nothing of her previous life and she would like to keep it that way.”

“What if she changes her mind? Miss Sarah is not exactly steadfast.”

“I know, Teal’c, but we are to expect papers within the week from her lawyer, enabling me to adopt Cassandra,” Daniel replied. He would have fought Sara had she tried to take Cassandra from him, but knew he would have had very little chance of winning that particular battle.

There was no need to fight now; Cassandra was his.

Kasuf died five years after Daniel came to Westport, a broken man. He had never fully recovered from the deaths of his son and daughter. Daniel had offered him a place in Eagles Nest after Sarah left, which had been refused. He could not bring himself to live so far from the graves of his children. Daniel had him buried between them.

When Daniel closed down his house, Kasuf’s will was discovered. The bulk of his estate went to Cassandra and the rest was bequeathed to Teal’c and Janet. Daniel was not included in the will. Kasuf had never forgiven him for not marrying Sarah or for leaving.

Daniel would see Sarah’s name on the Society Page every so often, usually in regard to charity work for orphans. It never failed to anger him and so, he stopped reading out of town newspapers. She never again made any attempt to see or contact Cassandra or Daniel.

Daniel raised Cassandra and along with Teal’c and Janet, he had the family he couldn’t imagine when he was a child.

He insisted Cassandra get an education, teaching her much of what he knew. He knew that he would be sending her for higher education and prepared her as best he could.

When she left for Bryn Mawr, Daniel, Teal’c and Janet spent the next three weeks trying to hide their tears from each other.

When she graduated, all three cried without shame, unable to hide their pride or their love.

Two years after receiving her degree, Cassandra showed up unexpectedly at Eagles Nest, a young man in uniform tenderly escorting her from car to door.

The three residents had heard their arrival, but did not run out to greet their visitors. They waited, peeking out windows, trying to get a feel for the young man escorting the beloved daughter of the house.

Teal’c opened the door, glowering at the man whose arm was around Cassandra’s waist.

“Pleased to meet you. Sir. I’m Lieutenant Commander Paul Davis,” the young man said, holding his hand out to Teal’c.

A respectful look briefly crossed Teal’c’s face as he grasped Paul’s hand. Teal’c knew he would not want to be in the Lieutenant’s shoes just now. He was just the first hurdle Davis must jump over before gaining acceptance.

Paul had passed the first test.

After Paul introduced himself, Cassandra hurled herself into Teal’c’s arms, as sure of her welcome as ever. “Where are Papa and Janet?”

“Janet is in the kitchen and your father is in the drawing room. I suggest you greet Janet first. You know what a soft touch your father is,” Teal’c answered.

Cassandra giggled and yanked on Paul’s hand. “Come, Paul. You only have to get through Janet now. Papa will be happy with whatever makes me happy.”

Once in the kitchen, Cassandra was shooed off to find her father, while Paul was rather pointedly sat at the large table with a cup of tea and a plate of scones. He was a trained Naval officer, but he had a feeling the next bit of time would be more difficult than anything he might face in his career -- including war.

Cassandra found Daniel waiting for her, a grin on his handsome face. He opened his arms and Cassandra stepped lightly into them.

Daniel stepped back and looked Cassandra over. His eyes softened when he saw that his little girl was well and truly grown up. “So, tell me about this young man you’ve brought to meet us,” Daniel asked, making himself comfortable.

“Oh, Papa, he’s wonderful. I know that you’re going to love him as much as I do!”

Daniel smiled to himself at Cassandra’s enthusiasm.

His inner smile froze when Cassandra suddenly knelt by his chair; unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

“Papa, I worry so much for you. I hate to think of you alone. Tell me why you never remarried or had a companion in life,” she begged.

Daniel ignored the plea. “But I haven’t been alone Cassandra. I’ve had you. And there’s Teal’c and Janet as well,” he said, voice steady.

“I know all that -- who better? You’ve taken us all in because you have a generous heart. But I think you know I’m talking about something different.

“I – I once feared you would choose Mr. McCurdy as your companion.”

That was a name Daniel hadn’t heard in a number of years. George Hammond had let drop that Steven’s wife, Samantha had finally had enough and left him, taking the children with her. Steven had disappeared and no one knew his whereabouts.

Daniel looked into his daughter’s eyes and decided to give her a partial answer. “Some people are just not cut out for that sort of happiness, sweetheart. I seem to be one of them.”

Fearful of triggering one of Daniel’s melancholy moods, Cassandra decided to accept the answer she was given and completely changed the subject once again.

“You know, Papa, I’ve always had a thing for men in uniform. Paul is an officer in the Navy. I blame it all on Captain O’Neill, you realize,” she said, the laughter in her voice clear.

Daniel started, confused, “Captain O’Neill…”

“Yes. When I first came to live with you, I used to be frightened after I was put to bed. Captain O’Neill became my guardian angel. He would sit by my bed, telling me stories or singing to me until I fell asleep, particularly during storms.

“It’s funny, though. After about a year and a half, I never saw him again. I was terribly devastated and cried for weeks. I was quite in love with him. Silly of me, I know. I guess I didn’t need him any longer,” Cassandra babbled.

Daniel had no reply to this. He remembered dreaming of the Captain as well, although he would never admit this to anyone – least of all his daughter. His dreams had been deeply erotic and like Cassandra’s – had stopped after about a year and a half. At the time he’d attributed the dreams to loneliness.

There was no time for further conversation as Paul entered the room asking to speak with Daniel.

Cassandra left to search out Janet to see if Paul had passed muster, leaving Paul and Daniel alone.

Paul asked for Cassandra’s hand in marriage. Daniel would never deny his daughter her heart’s desire and after an hour’s conversation gave his permission. It was a formality, he knew, but it was appreciated nevertheless.

After an early meal, Cassandra and Paul drove away, leaving Daniel out of sorts. He knew his daughter would never come home again to live and hoped there would be short visits and perhaps grandchildren.

Daniel went back to his quiet, scholarly life. He felt within himself as though he were waiting. For what, he was unsure. Waiting for the next thing to happen, perhaps. Waiting for his life to begin.

Daniel recognized how irrational those feelings were. A great deal of his life had already been lived, but yet, Daniel was unable to stop the feelings. He just knew in his heart he was waiting.

~~~~~

Teal’c trailed Daniel into the bedroom, just as he had every night for decades. He cradled a hot cup of tea in one large hand, while his other hand rested on Daniel’s shoulder, steadying him.

Daniel sat heavily in his chair; the high back and wings making his frail body look even frailer. His health had failed over the last year. He was now in his sixties, but his intense and melancholy nature seemed to rob him of his vitality. He appeared a decade or more older.

“I’m tired, Teal’c. So very, very tired,” he complained.

Teal’c placed the tea on the small table beside Daniel and then fussed with the blanket; anxious to make sure Daniel wouldn’t catch a chill. “You should never have attempted such a long walk today,” he answered the petulant complaint.

Daniel batted the large hands away, disliking as much now as he ever did, fussing over him of any kind.

“Drink your tea and I’ll see you in the morning,” Teal’c said, backing carefully out of the room.

“Is it Earl Grey?” Daniel called out before Teal’c made it out of the room.

“Is it not always Earl Grey, Daniel Jackson?”

“Well, yes, I suppose it is,” Daniel said, mostly to himself.

Teal’c shut the door leaving Daniel to his tea and his dreams.

Daniel obeyed Teal’c’s implicit order and took a small sip of the tea.

Deciding it was too hot to drink, Daniel set it down and closed his eyes for a moment while it cooled.

Just for a moment.

Just a brief moment that was to last for eternity.

He died between one breath and the next.

~~~~~

_The Daniel that stood from the elderly, wasted body was young and as beautiful as the day Jack had first seen him._

_Jack stood before him -- arms open and waiting. The cocky grin Daniel had seen so often on the painting that graced his bedroom wall, firmly in place._

_And now – now, Daniel understood all that had eluded him: His restless nature, the melancholy moods that had dominated much of his life, his willingness to live alone, and the sense he had been waiting for something for so much of his life._

_He’d been waiting for Jack._

_The dreams that he could never quite hold onto once he awoke became clear and he understood now the love he had never been able to fully forget, and the sacrifice made by Jack._

_“Come, my love. Now our real adventure begins,” Jack said, eyes soft with love and longing._

_Daniel stepped into the waiting arms, and kissed Jack’s firm, straight lips. Lips that parted for Daniel -- lips that once again, after so very long, kissed back with hunger and passion._

_“My Jack,” Daniel sighed into the hungry mouth plundering his._

_The lovers parted, knowing it was but for a brief time only._

_Jack held Daniel in his arms, foreheads pressed against each other while they whispered soft words of love. They slowly faded, off to live their next adventure, knowing they would never again be parted._


End file.
